


In The Hold Of The Ship

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: Set during the episode 'Plunder the Sea'. Since Iago gets sea-sick easily, the crazy storm must not have been a fun experience. R&R





	In The Hold Of The Ship

It was official, that captain was  _crazy_. How in the heck he had managed to defeat the something or other fleets of what's his face was a mystery in Iago's opinion. Then again, his macho insanity was probably what gave him something of an edge. Whether or not the parrot would have pursued that line of thinking was anybody's guess, seeing as the sudden rocking motion of the ship sent his stomach on a whole new level of floundering. It was getting to the point where he didn't trust himself to stay upright on a perch.

"Iago? You're lookin' a little green."

Not to mention the  _other_  headcase was in here with him. Though, compared to Captain Batross, Genie was a tolerable nuisance. However, that did not mean that the parrot would want to stay in a room with him if given the choice.

"Mind your own business, blue boy." Though the force behind the rebuttal was dulled when the ship rocked violently,  _again_ , and Iago was forced to close his beak to keep himself from losing his lunch.

"When're we going to get outta this storm anyway?" He groaned out once the nausea had abated.

"Dunno," Came the unhelpful answer, and a flash of red-violet magic heralded Genie's usual antics. ", That be quite a gale out thar, matey! Probably won't let up 'till morning."

"Great…" Iago grumbled to himself, right before turning a frustrated eye around the cabin, and noticing a lack of a certain member of their merry little group. "Say, where's the monkey and the kid?"

"Went out. I think there may be some rivalry between Al and the captain." Genie answered, gesturing toward the front of the ship. Not that Iago was entirely unaware of the latter fact, given that he had been the one to push for this trip via a little old-fashioned jealousy. Didn't make this development any more pig-headed, in his opinion.

"Yeah, don't think you'll see me going out to fish 'em outta the ocean. They can swim with the sea monster for all I care."

"C'mon, you don't mean-."

Iago fixed the azure jinni with a glare, daring him to finish.

"Alright, maybe you do kinda sorta mean that…Hey! Maybe this'll help that nasty bug of yours!" And when something in a low-rimed cup was promptly shoved in front of him, Iago was partially forced into downing the liquid inside before nearly spewing it back out, coughing in disgust.

"W-What was that? Tastes like pepper!" The parrot sputtered, trying his damndest to still glower despite the fact that his eyes were watering. Perplexed, the jinni drew the cup back, sniffing it for a moment and tasting it himself, only to nearly choke when he realized that Iago's description was indeed apt; the stuff had the same taste of very, very concentrated pepper.

"I wasn't even  _trying_  for that!" Genie coughed, vanishing the concoction with a wave of his hand.

"Did I mention how much I hate jinnis?" Iago muttered in between coughs.


End file.
